The Price of Betrayal
The Price of Betrayal are 2 different episode 5s of the visual novel. It happens when Makoto successfully has sex with Kotonoha during the school festival and Taisuke invites Sekai to the bonfire event. The 2 episodes play almost identically, ending even with the same name, but a choice made very early in the episode determines which episode the player goes through. The 2 episodes have an entirely different exit point and by extension a different set of endings. Plot The episode starts with with Sekai and Taisuke in bed with Sekai still maintaining an unenthusiastic attitude. Taisuke then asks what she wants as a christmas present she says nothing in particular, prompting him to ask for Makoto's help later. Makoto and Kotonoha are having lunch when Makoto is completely tuned out. Kotonoha deduces it's about Sekai and how depressed she's been lately now that Setsuna's transferred away. Makoto can either have sex with Kotonoha or not, the choice has dire ramifications. *Kotonoha gives Makoto a blowjob then they go back when Sekai runs out a room crying with half her clothes on and sperm dripping from her vagina. Makoto asks what he's doing and Taisuke replies it felt too good to pull out and is completely oblivious to what could happen. *Makoto declines to have sex with Kotonoha and then runs into Sekai and Taisuke before they have sex and then gets a blowjob from Sekai. Lunch is over before Taisuke can penetrate Sekai. At the evening Makoto masturbates to what happened. Taisuke then calls Makoto and talk about their christmas plans. Taisuke then asks Makoto to come with him and Sekai and then figure out what Sekai wants for christmas. They then meet up at the Sakakino-cho station. Taisuke comes late and for punishment lunch is on him. Taisuke goes off with Kotonoha to give Makoto a chance to figure out what Sekai wants. Sekai buys a photostand because Makoto liked it and Makoto couldn't stop it. Later Makoto tries to find out what she wants but turns out she doesn't want anything from the store. Meanwhile Kotonoha goes shopping while using Taisuke as a mule to carry her luggage. They later decide to call it a day and go home when Makoto subtly asks Kotonoha to go away so he can find out what Sekai wants (only happens if the bar is on Sekai's side). Sekai and Makoto take the train and Makoto asks if there's anything she wants. Sekai answers she can't have what she wants. Makoto wonders if it's something expensive but Sekai says it's not something you can put a price on. After some prying Sekai reveals she wants Makoto. Makoto immediately hugs Sekai and asks her to take him. Unprofessional route map.jpg|Note the bottom right part of the route map, there are 2 different The Price of Betrayal episodes, the top one and the bottom one. Route Effects The next episode deals with Makoto trying to break up with Kotonoha to be with Sekai but depending on the aforementioned choice Sekai will either be pregnant or not. This basically destroys any chance of the baby being Makoto's. *If the player goes through the top episode Sekai will be pregnant, and no matter the player's choices Makoto will not be able to deal with it and abandon Sekai, leading to either To My Child or Pushed Too Far, both bad endings. *If the player goes through the bottom episode Sekai will not be pregnant and the endings Christmas Eve, With Honesty and Bloody End will be available. If you've went through the top episode and don't want a bad ending, simply timing out when the option to hug Sekai will make Sekai not pregnant, and lead you to a different route towards Christmas Eve and With Honesty. This episode is susceptile to a bug on Conflicting Desires. Category:Episodes